


In Fairy Tales,

by DragonFaerie



Series: Fairy Tail's Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tail characters and ships, Like, More Ships to come, Promise, Really short by the way, Slight AUs, but as Fairy Tale comparisons, i dont know i did this at like 2 am, i think, itll be fun, literally slight, nothing major is really changed at all, really short, sorry not sorry :p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFaerie/pseuds/DragonFaerie
Summary: Our Favorite Fairytail ships will be "compared" in a way, to the Fairy Tales we've all heard growing up!Or, you know...Learned through pop culture osmosis.
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Fairy Tail's Fairy Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720252
Kudos: 10





	1. Princess and the Dragon

In the Fairy Tales,  
A prince slays the the Dragon, who took the Princess and trapped her in a tower.  
They never talk of how the Princess ran away from her gilded prison, of how the Dragon brought her to a safe and welcoming home, of the adventures they shared and the friends they cherished. They never talk about how the Princess screamed and cried for her Dragon, how her sorrow was so great even the stars wept for her. The stories do not mention how she despises the pompous and arrogant prince, who used cursed steel and cheap tricks to take down her brave and good hearted Dragon.  
And after the picture perfect Happily Ever After, they neglect to mention the Salamander Boy, who fought his way to see the Princess, and with a fanged grin told her thier story was not yet done. They do not mention how the Princess threw away her crown and jewels to become a Star Girl, and ran away from a life of cold luxuries and gilded loneliness, to spend eternities with her Salamander Boy, making friends, and memories, and family all along the way.  
They tell the story of a prince, who slayed a Dragon, and a Princess he had taken. They always forget the Star Girl, and the Salamander Boy.


	2. The Prince and the Knight

The Knight is loyal to the Prince, first and foremost. There is no other that the Knight shall follow.  
But what happens when the once strong and gentle Prince of the Heavens falls? His Knight had sworn to be just and true, but cannot be to this corrupted Prince. And so, what is never spoken of, happens.  
The Knight leaves, though not without fight. But the Prince threatens the people under the Knight's protection, and so, the Knight must pray that they are safe as she makes her leave, battle wounds gaping and sore.  
The Knight finds more people who need her help, her protection, her friendship. An Angelic Demon, a shrunken Titan, a Fortune Teller, and a Sharpshooter. She finds brothers in a Frosty Sprite and a Salamander Boy, and sisters in a Star Girl and Sky Healer. The Knight becomes a fairy queen, in her own right, a Tatiana. She has not forgotten the Dark Prince she left though, and they must face off once again. The Tatiana does not live only for him now, and she defeats him thanks to her brothers' and sister's aid. She frees those once under her protection, except one who chose himself as sacrifice, and the next time she sees the Prince, he is stripped of his royalties. He is a Fallen Angel, stranded about the Earth, desperate and sorry and guilty for the atrocities he was forced to commit. The Fates decree he pay for Seven Years, and scheme to punish him by use of the fearsome Tatiana. He wanders with a Witch of Emotion and Witch of Time, until he sees at last-  
Tatiana is alive.  
More time must pass, as he has not forgiven himself. Tatiana wants her Fallen Angel though, imperfect as he is.  
But that story is never told, because they never allow the Prince to fall, nor the Knight to leave.  
The story of the Tatiana and the Fallen Angel is far from over, but it is a story, never to be told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone else has a prompt or ship they'd like me to do, I'm more than willing to look at them! ^_^


End file.
